


Not alone

by Trichia



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site!, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Married Life, True Love, life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichia/pseuds/Trichia
Summary: Fate





	Not alone

Calypso had shown unusual mercy, he mused, as he stared at his sleeping wife. She had aged gracefully, only a few wrinkles around her beautiful eyes.

It seemed that, everytime he had stepped foot on the shore, his seed had taken and her womb quickend. On their weddingnight, before he had to leave for the first 10 years, their son was conseived. She wasn't alone!

All those years in the between doing his duty, in guiding the lost souls to their final rest, he had feared. Feared that, one day, she would appear in one of those boats, be it from sickness or death. He knew Elizabeth, he knew she would find a way to be with him, one way or another. She would go to the sea, in the end. His father had tried to alliviade those fears, but....to no avail.

But then, after the first ten agonizing years, on his first short time on land, she was there, faithfull waiting. But by her side was a young boy. A boy of 9 summers, who looked so much like him....

And he was happy, so glad, so releaved that she wasn't alone, that she had somebody to hold, to love.

And now after the curse was broken, he met his son again, grown into a fine young lad, a ladylove at his side. Eighteen years...

And... there she was, Elizabeth, cresting the hill. He rushed to her, embracing her just as tightly as she did him. God, she still smelled the same.

Elizabeth kissed him, kissed him as if the world was ending, as if it was beginning anew.

*****

In her, no _their_ home, he got another surprise. 

A sweet lass, no more than 8 summers, was setting the tabel for the oncoming meal.

Dark brown ringlets framed her lovely face, huge brown doeeyes, so similar to their mother's.

He turned to his wife, “is she...“

“Yes, you dolt. Begotten on your landday!“ she clocked him on the head.

“Yes my queen“ he replied boyishly and bowed.

He then knelt before his daughter, “my little dove, I'm your father. I hop your Ma has told you only the good stories about me?“

In a flurry of skirts and curls he found himself in an tiny, but fierce embrace. “Father! Finally! I want to show you my knifecolletion!“

Chuckling he followed her. “fierce like her morher!l

****

She kept on sleeping, safe. They would now face a new chalenge: living together.

**Author's Note:**

> Pirates of the Carribean is NOT mine, sadly.  
English is not my mothertongue. Not beta'ed.


End file.
